


No time better than now

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Nivanfield, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will always be an awkward time, at an equally awkward place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No time better than now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No time better than now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795000) by [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee). 



> The past is a memory, it's a thought arising in the present , the future is merely anticipated, it is another thought arising now, what we truly have, is this moment.  
> \- Sam Harris, It is always now
> 
> There is no time but now - with now becoming eternity.  
> \- Walt Farran

Beads of sweat were still running down the side of Chris’ face, a reminder of the messy extraction.  The salty streams mingled with the droplets of blood from his brow.  The medic team has the wounded Captain on a stretcher, headed straight for the operating room.  His wounds are severe, and patches of growing crimson were already blotting through the new field bandages.  Piers fell in step beside the emergency crew, worried eyes focused intently at the paling face of his trusted commander.  “Captain, you’re gonna be alright!  They’ll fix you up right now!”

“The operating room is ready,” the chief surgeon nodded, giving orders to the anesthetist, “begin injecting the anesthetic, we’ll get going right away.”

“Copy.”  The anesthetist started to feed a small tube of clear fluid into Chris’ veins.  “Captain Redfield, please count down from 20.”

“20, 19, 18…Hey, there’s my baby”, even through his exhaustion, Chris gave a weary smile to his subordinate, “my love, lo…love…” he lifted a hand, calloused fingers stroking lightly across Piers’ cheek, then it fell heavily back to his stretcher as he slipped quietly into unconsciousness.

“Cap….” Piers froze, his cheek still feeling the tender touch from Chris’ fingertips, savoring the words of his Captain.  “What just happened ...” he looked in confusion at the nurse, brows furrowed.

“Just a side effect of the anesthetic.  He’s probably talking to himself, and I wouldn’t worry about it.”  The nurse offered with a shrug.  She gently squeezed Piers’ shoulder in comfort, “he probably thought you were someone else.”

“Is that so…” Piers nodded, letting out a small sigh that even he didn’t know if it was from relieve or disappointment.

 --

“Hey…captain.”

Piers sat on Chris’ bedside, watching the man wolf down his hospital issued meal with fervent hunger, “did you remember what happened before you went under?”

“Hmm?” Chris swallowed his pudding, “I remember I took a bullet, then the chopper brought me here, and you were at my side, and then I didn’t remember anymore.”

“You don’t remember what you said?” Piers asked tentatively.

“Not at all….” Chris blinked, “I...didn’t say anything strange did I?”

“Oh no, no,” Piers waved frantically, shuddering from the embarrassment. He stood and took a step towards the door, “I should get going, make sure you have a good rest.”

“Hey Piers,” Chris called out to the sniper’s back, giving a toothy grin, “Thank you. For everything.”

“Always my pleasure, captain,” Piers nodded and left the room.

  --

“Hey bro, you should stop,” the bartender snatched the empty glass from Piers and replaced it with a glass of water.  “Have this instead.”

Piers let out a sigh as he lowered his chin onto his arm, staring through the liquor in his glass, “What am I going to do, Eric?”

“Aww man, you’ve never drank so much in one sitting.”  Eric offered as he wiped the benches down.  “Let me guess, girl trouble?”  
“I wanted to tell him,” Piers slurred, half talking to himself.  “that he’s just…” he struggled to find the right word in his hazy stupor.  “…perfect.”.  That was all he got for now.

“Hmm, boy trouble, I see,” Eric gave a small shrug, “Well, girl or boy, if you don’t tell ‘em they’ll never know how you feel.”

 “You’re joking right,” Piers gave a half snort, half chuckle, “we’re soldiers, there’s barely any time for feelings and chattering on the field.”

“Piers, you’re drunk,” Eric shook his head in sympathy, only too familiar with the helpless scenario.  “Let me call you a cab,” He picked up the phone.  “Where are you staying?  At the BSAA camp?  Piers?”  He turned to gaze at the young ace, phone on his shoulder only to find Piers had passed out on the counter. 

\--

Piers awoke to a splitting headache as soon as he opened his eyes.  He swore this would be the last time he went drinking irresponsibly.  “Ugh…” his stomach turned at the thought of more alcohol.  He slowly sat up, taking in the unfamiliar surrounds of a lounge room.  There were few frivolous items around the room, but everything present was in its right place.  He gave himself a once over, and was relieve to find that apart from his jacket on the couch, everything else was intact. 

“You’re awake,” a familiar voice rang out behind him.  “You passed out at the bar last night, Eric called me to pick you up.”

“Captain.”  Piers rose to his feet, embarrassed, but almost stumbled as he clutched his head, “sorry to have imposed on you.  You had only just recovered yourself, it was all my fault.”

“It’s nothing, I’ll always be there to keep an eye out for Alpha team,” Chris greeted the younger man a warming gaze, “I’ve picked up Andy and Marco more than once, and at least you didn’t come back black and bruised,” he added with a chuckle, handing Piers a glass of red beverage.  “Drink up, it’ll help with the hangover.”

“Thank you Captain,” Piers took a sip, feeling the stupor lift from the concoction of tomato juice and Tabasco sauce.  “Gosh, this has quite the kick!”  His eyebrows shot up, then he took a deep breath and downed most of the glass in one shot. “I… err, didn’t do anything silly last night, right?”

“Oh it’s nothing, Eric said you were moping on about a guy you had a crush on,” Chris offered with a straight face, but the comment had Piers choking into his glass.  “Cough…cough.”  He took a tissue and wiped his face and shirt.  Piers ran a hand through his hair, “Captain…I…”

“Piers,” Chris interrupted, “it’s ok.”  He dropped a plate of fresh toast before Piers, sitting beside the younger man.  “You’re the best soldier I've got, and I respect your choices and privacy.”  
“…thank you,” Piers looked down, busying himself to spread peanut butter on the toast to avoid any eye contact.

“You should tell him,” Chris sipped his coffee, the tail of his gaze looking over Piers.  
“No…” Piers shook his head, still adamantly avoiding eye contact, “It’s going to be complicated.”  
“Maybe he feel the same way,” Chris put down his coffee cup and turned himself to stare at Piers.  The gesture had not gone unnoticed, and the sniper put down his cutlery and finally met the captain’s gaze.

“Captain…..” right now, his heart was throbbing violently in his chest.  Had Chris really meant what he thought he meant?  He peered into the chocolate eyes, trying to read any clues of confirmation.

_BEEEEEEEP—_

A jarring alarm cut short the silent gaze, the piercing cries demanding all of their attention.  
“Damn that toaster, “ Chris cursed under his breath and headed to the kitchen.

 

\--

And so it is in life- the quiet reprieve had finally arrived after a bitter and agonising wait, offering a refreshing breath from the burdens of life.  A moment where the weight of the world was lifted, where life was hoisted with sudden inspiration, where buried feelings were allowed to surfaced and take flight, daring a change in the otherwise unyielding course of two lives.  That moment that should forever have been Chris and Piers’, have instead departed on silent feet with the intruding alarm.  Now here they are, back where they started.

And yet, small ripples, flutters of change have began to seep through the fabric of destiny.  It started as a lingering gaze, held for a moment too long; a brushing of the knuckles during a meal; a pat on the shoulder during training.  The ripples became waves over time that turned into infrequent but treasured moments together.  It might only have been a short chat after a training session, a beer or two at the pub on the weekend, a moment of preparation on the chopper before the team launched into the mission.  The two men are still in wait, in want for a better moment to continue their unfinished confession.

   
\--

HQ, come in, HQ, this is Alpha team leader,” Chris called into his comms, “HQ, come in, we need backup NOW.”

“Captain,” Piers pushed a heavy shelf across the door, blockading their only exit—and the enemy’s only entry.  “This won’t hold up for long, what have you got for supplies?”  
“I hope there’s enough to last till backup arrives, “ Chris said, looking at his clips, “12 rounds for the handgun, then all I got is this” He patted his trusty machete, “You?”  
“I’m out of rifle rounds, and I have 20 left for the machine gun,” Piers said quietly.  “Captain, we’re going to be out numbered and out gunned.”  
“I know.”  Chris nodded solemnly, both men knowing it’s going to be a very rough tumble coming right up.  He glanced at the door, the dust now flying off the shelf from the barrages and knocks of the intruders. 

“ _Piers….marry me_.” 

“What?!”  Piers was already taking aim with his MP-AF.  “There’re busting in any second now, do you really think this is the best time for a proposal, Captain?  I mean...” Piers shook his head.  The Captain had to be off his rocker saying all this right now.  “We haven’t even dated, we don’t even know if we SHOULD be dating to begin with…”  
  
“Hey,” Chris cradled Piers’ cheek with his palm and Piers silenced his protests.  “I love you,” he stared intently at the hazel eyes, “and I know you love me.  I know we will start dating sooner or later, and will tell each other all the things we had always wanted to say, and I know we’ll make a good couple, oh yes, even in bed.  And then I’d still have to propose, and it would still be at some other awkward time and an equally awkward place, and you will still say yes.  So, why not just cut the crap and answer me?”

“….” Piers blinked in succession, trying to process the thousand and one feelings and thoughts that had sprung up from the inside.  “Uh..”  He shot a nervous glance at the door, now slightly ajar with enemies starting to push through the entry.  “Chris…” still, right now there is only the approaching rugged face of his Captain.  Naturally, Piers closed his eyes, feeling the warm lips on his own.

“Yes” Piers said softly, and with that word, the fury of thoughts and debates in his head fell still.  He finally recovered his composure in the resolution.  “I mean, hell yeah, I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.”  Splintered wood now littered the doorway and the room is drowned out by the hisses of the infected.  Piers took his aim again at their newfound witnesses.  He cocked an eyebrow at Chris with a fearless smirk, “now lets finish these sons of bitches, shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from ltfoxyee's work in her Chinese Nivanfield archive she shares with xTh13teenx.  
> More at http://dirtyxhole.com/  
> All credits and ideas are hers alone. Mistakes in translations are mine.  
> Translated with permission.


End file.
